<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Pair That I Recognized by writing_everyday</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769984">One Pair That I Recognized</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday'>writing_everyday</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dorks in Love, M/M, married!klaine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 11:33:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on how Darren wanted Blaine Anderson’s arc to end on the show.</p><p>In which, Blaine sings a love song to Kurt because it’s the best way to express how he feels.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Pair That I Recognized</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Song used is Ben Folds’s The Luckiest</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The only time Blaine sang off the stage was in their brownstone. No one caught him singing in the streets, busking in Broadway neighborhoods for money, singing at the Spotlight Diner while his boyfriend worked his shift, or at karaoke nights with his friends from high school and college. Only Kurt caught his evening shower performances, only Kurt found him playing the piano in the middle of the night, and only Kurt watched him play air guitar in the kitchen while he waited for the tea kettle to whistle. </p><p>So it was a surprise to everyone in Central Park on that Saturday afternoon in November when Tony Awarding Winning Blaine Anderson showed up with his husband Tony Award Winning Kurt Hummel and started to sing. He had pulled so many stings to get here today and had to persuade Kurt to even leave their house—“Blaine it’s the weekend and we don’t actually <em>have</em> to be anywhere for once.” It felt like his proposal at Dalton all those years ago. Glee clubbers from four different teams all coming together to celebrate one couple’s love. </p><p>They were standing in the mostly empty Summer Stage where Blaine put on a charity event every summer. There were people backstage waiting for the signal and there were bystanders, who had been walking around the park, peeking in to see what was happening. And Kurt—beautiful, wonderful Kurt—was smiling like a goof at his husband’s antics. </p><p>“What is going on, Blaine?” Kurt asked, as he was guided into the singular seat in the grassy area in front of the stage. “We’re already married so this can’t be a proposal.” </p><p>Blaine laughed. “We are married. This isn’t a proposal.”</p><p>“So...what is this?” </p><p>“Just watch,” Blaine said, kissing his husband’s cheek. </p><p>Of course as Blaine climbed the steps up to the stage, people started filling in the bleachers behind Kurt. He wasn’t about to stop them. No one bothered Kurt. No one tried to sit in grass where Blaine had put a chair for his husband. They just filled the actual seats in the place and quietly waited along with Kurt to see what Blaine had planned. Neither one of them cared because every single performance Blaine gave was always for Kurt. It didn’t matter if he wasn’t in the audience or not. Blaine sang and acted and did all he did for Kurt. </p><p>Kurt was...is...will always be his biggest inspiration. His reason for existing and putting the best of himself into the world. </p><p>A baby grand piano sat on the stage now. Blaine took a seat on the black bench and checked the microphone. He gave the backstage crew a thumbs up and the lights came down on him and he started to play a random tune on the keys. </p><p>“I’ve never been good with words or romance…” </p><p>“Lies!” Kurt shouted.</p><p>Blaine smiled and continued his little speech, “but I always thought I was a pretty decent singer and performer. I never thought I’d meet someone like you, Kurt. I didn’t think I deserved someone like you and every day I am grateful to love you and be loved by you. To be able to come home to you and climb into bed with you just to sleep at your side. To have dinners and play footsie under the table. To spend holidays with our families even though they drive us crazy. To know I’m your number one supporter in everything you do and you’re mine. This, like everything else I do, is for you.” </p><p>With a deep breath, he started to play the correct notes and opened his mouth to sing lyrics he wished he wrote. </p><p>
  <em>“I don't get many things right the first time,<br/>
In fact, I am told that a lot<br/>
Now I know all the wrong turns the stumbles,<br/>
And falls brought me here”</em>
</p><p>Behind his closed eyes, Blaine sees himself younger wandering the halls of Dalton fancying himself in love with a guy who works at the Gap. How naïve he had been back then because Kurt was right there in front of him and he managed to miss it. He stood in front of this amazing boy and didn’t know he was going to marry him some day. </p><p>
  <em>“And where was I before the day<br/>
That I first saw your lovely face,<br/>
Now I see it every day<br/>
And I know<br/>
That I am, I am, I am, the luckiest”</em>
</p><p>He remembers touching Kurt’s hand for the first time. Kurt was so obviously not a student but Blaine hadn’t cared. All he could think about was looking into this boy’s eyes. Wondering what had brought him here and why he chose Blaine to stop. Out of all the uniformed boys around them, Kurt picked Blaine. Did he know something Blaine didn’t? Did he feel the shot of electricity that Blaine did? </p><p>He must have because Kurt knew way before Blaine did that they were meant to be together. They were joined by some universal force that selected soulmates. It was clear to Blaine now more than ever that Kurt was always meant to be his and he was always meant to be Kurt’s. </p><p>
  <em>“What if I had been born fifty years before you<br/>
In a house on the street<br/>
Where you lived<br/>
Maybe I'd be outside as you passed on your bike. Would I know?”</em>
</p><p>In another lifetime, Blaine might not have been with Kurt because of something arbitrary like age. Maybe in some universes in the infinite alternate lifetimes, Blaine doesn’t get to be with Kurt or even meet him. But this Blaine thinks any other versions of himself would know how special Kurt was no matter what obstacles keep them apart. How lucky is he to be the one of the lucky Blaine Andersons to be able to spend his life with Kurt Hummel? </p><p>
  <em>“And in a wide sea of eyes<br/>
I see one pair that I recognize<br/>
And I know<br/>
That I am, I am, I am, the luckiest”</em>
</p><p>Blaine looked over at Kurt, who was smiling up at him. His eyes traveled over the crowd behind Kurt but he always came back to rest on those baby blues. The eyes that he knows the best, the ones that always shine with adoration no matter what, and most importantly the ones that stare back into Blaine’s hazel ones. </p><p>Those eyes that grow darker when Blaine pulls back from a kiss. The ones that follow him around the room when Blaine spontaneously breaks into dance and always manages to convince Kurt to put aside his magazines to join him in a weird version of a waltz that is so purely theirs. </p><p>
  <em>“I love you more then have<br/>
Ever found the way to say<br/>
To you<br/>
Next door there's an old man who lived to his nineties and one day<br/>
Passed away in his sleep,<br/>
And his wife, she stayed for a couple of days, and passed away<br/>
I'm sorry I know that's a strange way to tell you that I know we belong,<br/>
That I know<br/>
That I am, I am, I am, the luckiest”</em>
</p><p>If Blaine hadn’t already married the best man he knows, he would’ve asked Kurt right this second to be his forever. But he was lucky enough that Kurt had already promised that to Blaine. Instead, when Blaine finished the song he stood up from the piano and took a bow. The crowd that had gathered were clapping politely but Blaine only cared about holding his husband. </p><p>Kurt was already walking up into the stage to grab Blaine in his arms. They hugged and Kurt whispered into Blaine’s ear: “your version of romance is my favorite.”</p><p>Blaine pulled back and cupped his face. “I love you, Kurt Hummel.” </p><p>An ongoing joke between them was using their stage name instead of their legally changed names after they had gotten married. </p><p>“It’s Anderson-Hummel to you,” Kurt teased, “but I love you too, Blaine Anderson.” </p><p>If you asked anyone in the crowd who leaned in first, they’d all have a different answer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>shoutout to @/sharicat on tumblr for being the first one to reply to my post about whether or not to post this today and thanks to @/i-tripandstrumble and @/hkvoyage for encouraging it as well!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>